Mi corazón siempre será tuyo
by MarieAnneDelherbe
Summary: La lluvia azota con fuerza las copas de los árboles ya sin hojas, es invierno, un crudo y frío invierno, pero más frío se ha vuelto su corazón… Me pierdo en las tristes gotas que resbalan por mi ventana, preguntándome, ¿cómo tanto amor pudo terminar en esto? Juntos, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Edward, ¿volverá a amarme otra vez?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es mía y está registrada en Safe Creative**

**¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**.**

**Prólogo**

Suspiré cansada, sus palabras habían sido lapidarias. Estas venían una y otra vez a mi mente, para recordar mi cuasi inexistente vida social —qué decir de la amorosa—, por culpa de mi padre, Charlie Swan:

—_Isabella, no quiero saber que estás perdiendo el tiempo, con esos «mendigos» que tienes por amigos_.

De esa forma es como él llamaba a mis inseparables amigos del instituto, Angela Weber y Jacob Black.

No podía comprender su afán por arruinarme la existencia. ¿Qué acaso no le bastaba con haber condenado mis sueños? En unos días, sería una flamante estudiante de primer año de economía…

—_Bien sabes que tu única posibilidad es Harvard, no gasté millones en tu educación, para que termines como un músico muerto de hambre._

Nunca podría ser pianista, al traste se fueron mis sueños de irme a Nueva York con Angela y estudiar en Juilliard; ni siquiera me había permitido vivir en la fraternidad.

—_Tu única prioridad son los estudios, tú deber es continuar con la empresa familiar._

Y así la sentencia se dictó, sin siquiera preguntar mi opinión, me sentía sola e incomprendida, hasta que esa inesperada llamada, sería la culpable en poner de cabeza mi mundo y corazón.

* * *

**¡Hola, mis hermosas! Primero que todo bienvenidas a mi nueva cuenta de FF, hace varios años que quería hacer esto y por fin me animé a tomar la decisión...**

** Desde que me vi en la obligación de quitar "El chico de Ipanema" y "Mi corazón siempre será tuyo" siempre sentí que la cuenta había quedado incompleta y no había forma que volviera a subir esos fics ahí.**

** Por otro lado, me negaba a dejar la cuenta quien sabe por qué, nostalgia, perder los hermosos comentarios, muchas cosas en una.**

** Lo bueno al fin estoy aquí y, aunque me demore mil años en pasar todo, lo haré... Eso incluye: los comentarios de cada fic y todos los capítulos de CYNTE, GL y ECDI y MCSST re-editados.**

** ¿Suena algo loco? Lo sé, pero realmente necesito tener todos mis fics juntos y a la vez, no puedo perder las hermosas palabras que cada una me dedicó y alegraron mi alma.**

** Como siempre las adoro, gracias por su fidelidad y paciencia y de ahora en adelante nos vemos aquí.**

**Besos Sol**


	2. Capítulo1: El día que cambió mi vida

**Mi corazón siempre será tuyo**

**.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: El día que cambió mi vida**

**..**

**Bella**

..

—¡Bella! —gritó Angela saludándome tan entusiasta como siempre.

—¿Qué quieres, Angie? No estoy de humor.

—¡Uf! Si no te quisiera…

Cinco palabras directas que lograron, aunque sin ganas, rectificar mi mal carácter.

—Perdona amiga, hoy no tengo ganas de nada.

—No me digas que otra vez te estás lamentando por culpa de Charlie ¡Por Dios, Bella! Sabes bien que…

—Ya Angie, no sigas —la corté. No quería volver con el mismo tema de siempre.

—Está bien, mis labios están sellados para ese tema —aceptó sin sonar muy convencida, carraspeó y agregó—: Pero —dijo alargando la «e»— no lo están para otros asuntos como por ejemplo, la genial idea que se me ha ocurrido y de la cual tú tienes que ser partícipe. Tú y yo querida amiga, ¡vamos a ir a recrear nuestra vista!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Literalmente lo que escuchas, ¡al diablo los hombres! ¿Para qué tener uno fijo, cuando ahora nos podemos regodear? —soltó como siempre descarada y riendo a carcajadas.

—Angie, no entiendo qué hablas.

—¡Del nuevo club que hay en el Barrio Italiano! Parece como si no vivieras en Boston.

«No, la verdad es vivo en la burbuja que me tiene encerrada Charles Swan», quise contestar, pero solo me limité a vocalizar—: ¿Y?

—¡Y tienes que venir conmigo! ¡Dicen que los chicos que bailan están de infarto!

—Angela Weber, ¡me estás invitando a un club de _strippers!_ —Mi voz subió un par de decibeles de la impresión.

—No de simples _strippers _amiga, si no de los que pueden protagonizar tus más pervertidos sueños —aseguró volviendo a reír.

—Angie…

—¡No digas nada! —Me cortó—. Que aún no escuchas la parte más importante —calló unos segundos creando expectación, creo que hasta podía ver la sonrisa que tenía estampada en los labios—. Lo mejor de todo querida Bella, es después que termina el show, se permite la entrada a los hombres y el club se convierte en el mejor antro de la ciudad.

—No sé, Angela… Juro que no tengo ánimo de nada, mucho menos para ir a mirar bailarines nudistas, sabes que no es mi estilo. Además, ¿cómo pretendes que nos miren los chicos que entran más tarde, después del espectáculo que estuvimos mirando? —contesté como una vieja santurrona, para intentar salir del paso—. Además, ¿no acabas de gritar?: «Al diablo los hombres».

—Dios, Bella, solo tienes diecinueve años y ya te estás convirtiendo exactamente en la vieja fastidiosa que Charlie pretende que seas, carrera aburrida, sin novio, sin ligue, sin nada. ¡Emancípate de una vez! Además, en dos semanas me voy a Nueva York, cuando no esté te vas acordar de mí y te vas arrepentir de no haber querido acompañarme.

—Juegas sucio, Angie. Sabes que no resisto el chantaje emocional.

—Es solo para mirar, Bella —insistió con su mejor voz de inocencia.

—Está bien —acepté resoplando rendida.

—_¡Wiiiiii!_

—Pero te advierto —agregué al oír su aullido triunfal—. En cuanto permitan la entrada de los hombres me voy.

—Lo que tú digas, amiga —aceptó encantada, no le intimidaban mis amenazas—. Arréglate bonita y pasa por mí a las nueve, el show comienza a las diez.

Y sin decir más cortó.

Suspiré, me senté a los pies de la cama y me miré al espejo. Sabía que Angela tenía razón, no había nada más aburrido que mi vida, sin complicaciones al punto de ser tediosa, ni siquiera vislumbraba una vida amorosa.

«Quizá es el momento de cambiar las cosas», pensé dándome valor, al recordar los sinceros reproches de mi amiga y de pronto, me vi dentro del closet.

.

.

Intenté arreglarme lo más sexy que puede llegar a ser una chica normal como yo; flaca, cabello y ojos castaños, metro sesenta, nada digno de recordar, aunque estuve satisfecha con el resultado. Después de todo, de algo debía servir tener una madre compradora compulsiva de ropa que jamás usaba, a excepción de esa noche.

Los _jeans_ se ajustaban a mis piernas y caderas como una segunda piel, y el top negro _strapless,_ era pequeño y dejaba al descubierto mi ombligo. Los zapatos plateados y taco de otro mundo que a duras penas podía manejar. Arreglé mi cabello como de costumbre, suelto y ondulado, el toque final, máscara de pestañas y brillo en los labios.

Y partí hacia la noche incierta, manejando mi Jeep Wrangler, por las calles de Boston, con las mil indicaciones de mi madre bailando en mi cabeza:

«No hables con extraños.»

«No bebas alcohol.»

«Te permito salir, solo porque Charlie está en Vancouver.»

Etc, etc, etc...

«Maldito, por él muriera encarcelada en la casa», pienso en mi padre con fastidio al tiempo que diviso a Angela, junto a dos chicas fuera de su casa.

—¡Guau, Bella! ¡Estás preciosa! —chilla Angie montándose en el asiento del copiloto—. Estas son mis primas, Lizzie y Annie —me presenta a las dos gemelas que me saludan igual de entusiasmadas, mientras se sientan en la parte de atrás—. ¡Hermosos _strippers,_ allá vamos! —aulló cuando pisé el acelerador.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al club, quedé bastante impresionada. Primero, porque jamás imaginé que un lugar como ese pudiera existir en el histórico Barrio Italiano y segundo, porque el antro del infierno, imitaba a la perfección a un templo romano. «Calígula», rezaba un cartel en su entrada con letras de neón.

Al ingresar mi desconcierto fue aún mayor. El sitio era enorme, provisto en toda su extensión, por mullidos sillones dispuestos en semicírculos con brillantes cojines y una mesa de centro. En medio de todo, había una gran pista de baile con un escenario, rodeado por columnas romanas.

Poco a poco los sillones se comenzaron a llenar de chicas expectantes por el espectáculo, nosotras conseguimos un buen lugar justo en el medio, luego de proveernos de unos margaritas —gracias a las identificaciones falsas de las primas de Angela—, jamás hicieron caso a que solo bebería una coca.

Con una gran puesta en escena y entre gritos ensordecedores el mentado show comenzó, mientras sin darme cuenta, fui cediendo trago a trago al tentador alcohol. Pecaminosas fantasías bailaron frente a mis ojos, hombres esculpidos, vestidos con poco y nada, erótica tentación que de pronto, luego de un gran final se esfumó.

«Malditos margaritas», lamenté haber bebido a pesar de sentirme eufórica, ya no podía escabullirme de la inminente entrada de los hombres. Debía quedarme a bailar, para poder quemar el alcohol.

Las chicas estaban ansiosas de lo que nos deparara la noche y siendo sincera, yo también lo estaba, porque una pequeña parte de mí quería seguir de fiesta y ser irresponsable, aunque fuese por un rato. Así que resignada y sin protestar, permití que mi sonriente amiga me arrastrara hacia la pista de baile y me dejé llevar por la música electrónica, sin imaginar que ese sería el momento que cambiaría todo.

* * *

**Bienvenidas mis hermosas! Con el capítulo 1, le damos la bienvenida vuelta oficial a MCCST a Fanfiction! **

**Les cuento que estoy re-editando la trama y habrá cambios... Espero les guste y acompañen de nuevo en Bella y su celoso cavernícola en su historia de amor!**

**Como siempre gracias por el apoyo de años, su fidelidad y cariño.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos**

**Sol. **


	3. Capítulo 2: Solo un Beso

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es mía.**

**Canción del capítulo**

**"Just a Kiss" Lady Antebellum**

**Capítulo 2: Solo un beso**

**..**

**Bella**

..

—¡Angela, me voy! —grité para que escuchara, el club y la música estaban a reventar.

Al ser casi la una de la mañana, me pareció una hora prudente, para al fin arrancar de ese infernal lugar; o mejor dicho, al tener la mente bastante más despejada, volvía a ser la responsable Bella.

—¡Aguafiestas! Si te vas y pierdes la oportunidad de conocer al amor de tu vida, no me vengas a reclamar cuando tengas treinta y estés rodeada de gatos —gritó de igual forma e ignorándome le susurró al oído a una de sus primas, ella rio con malicia y desapareció entre de la multitud, que se contorneaba al ritmo de David Guetta.

—Angie, por favor…—supliqué poniendo mi mejor cara de mortificación, quería que mi amiga se fuese conmigo.

—¡Solo un rato más! —Sonrió de esa forma adorable que me era imposible resistir y me hizo recordar cuánto la iba a extrañar.

Asentí llena de sentimiento de culpa y vencida, volví a dejarme llevar por la música trance y por la nueva ronda de tequilas que Lizzie fue a buscar.

.

.

—¡No, le digas que no! —ordenó Angela en mi oído por segunda vez, para que no volviese a rechazar al chico que me invitaba a bailar.

Le ignoré para que se esfumara, tal como hice con el chico que minutos atrás demasiado seguro de sí mismo, me toqueteó demás. Quizá Angela tuviese razón, no debía seguir negándome al menos a encontrar un ligue, pero no iba ceder a los encantos de un tipo que, por muy guapo que haya sido, me trató como si fuese algo de su propiedad.

—¡Amo esta canción! —chilló mi querida amiga al ritmo de _Lovefool_ de The Cardigans, hace un par de canciones la música electrónica había quedado atrás—. ¡Dios mío!

—¡Qué!

No comprendí que la impresionó tanto, cuando fui a voltearme para ver qué era, me lo impidió dándome un abrazo.

—No te des vuelta aun —me pidió en tono cómplice—, pero el chico apoyado en el pilar, está de muerte y prometo que está mirando hacia acá.

—Baila tú con él, entonces.

Me encogí de hombros de forma desinteresada y continué bailando, no veía el punto de tanto misterio, ella misma había bailado con tres y los mandó a volar increíblemente rápido; por su parte, Lizzie y Annie, estaban en buena compañía hace rato.

—Sería mío en dos segundos, si me estuviera mirando a mí.

Rodé los ojos para su tozudez y me volteé a ver a la supuesta «maravilla». Estaba lleno de hombres de todos tipos y portes, pero nada justificó semejante emoción.

—Se ha ido —dijo con desilusión.

Sintiéndome aliviada de la pésima clarividencia de mi amiga continué disfrutando de la música, pero la idea ya había sido plantada en mi cabeza: ¿Cómo habrá sido el supuesto hombre que me miraba? Comencé a sentirme observada.

«Estás paranoica», me reprendí, sin poder discernir si echarle la culpa a los tequilas o a la activa imaginación de Angie, fue entonces cuando lo vi…

Un hombre guapo y alto me observaba desde la barra, a pesar de la oscuridad y las luces de estroboscópicas, veía algo intenso en su mirada. Pestañeé un par de veces para enfocar mejor y en segundo desapareció.

«Definitivamente los tequilas», concluí sintiéndome algo estúpida por caer en las alucinaciones que provoca el alcohol. Froté mi frente con una mano, en un pobre intento de aclarar mi mente de la inquietud que me embargó, sentimiento que jamás se esfumó, todo lo contrario se incrementó cuando de pronto un escalofrío electrizante y placentero, me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

—Hola, ¿quieres bailar? —Una aterciopelada voz susurró en mi oído, una petición suave y elegante, que me hizo sentir como si estuviera encerrada en un libro de antaño y me provocó contestar: «Gracias galante caballero, pero tengo llena mi tarjeta de baile».

Contuve la risa que amenazó por escapar desfachatada y me volteé para ver al dueño de aquella voz, que en abrir y cerrar de ojos, me sedujo esa noche como ninguna otra.

«No estoy ebria», agradecí al tiempo que quedé pasmada, ahí frente a mí, estaba aquel hombre guapo, más parecido a un ángel, cautivándome con su mirada.

Era demasiado alto y de porte imponente, varonil mandíbula, nariz recta, el cabello —tal vez de color bronce— un verdadero caos. Los ojos felinos y salvajes —que gracias a las luces parecían metálicos— de pronto se vieron verdes; de un intenso verde, enmarcados de pobladas cejas y tupidas pestañas. Sus labios, solo podían ser descritos como pecado.

Mis neuronas explotaron, porque no pude respirar, pestañear, ni hablar ni nada, solo asentir como una tonta, por completo deslumbrada por su inhumana belleza.

Me regaló una sonrisa torcida para mi silenciosa respuesta y con suavidad, me tomó entre sus brazos al oír que la canción que comenzó era lenta. Tenía manos grandes, largos dedos que rozaron la piel expuesta que dejaba mi top; eléctricas caricias que terminaron por desintegrar, la única neurona que quedó viva.

Con _Just a Kiss_ de Lady Antebellum como banda sonora, entrelacé mis manos en su cuello y me perdí en esa felina mirada, que parecía querer descifrar mis más ocultos pensamientos. Como por culpa de un hechizo nos sumergimos en nuestra propia burbuja, una que a duras penas me resistía cuando de pronto, algo hizo «clic» dentro de mi cabeza y lo vi…

«¡Dios mío! ¡No puede ser verdad! —Me negaba a creer en los extraños designios del destino—. ¡Estoy bailando con Edward Cullen!»

Edward Anthony Cullen, el rompe corazones del conservatorio de música de Boston. No recuerdo con exactitud qué edad tenía cuando tuve un enamoramiento por él —el primero—, diez o tal vez once… Sólo sé que dejó un gran vacío en mí, cuando no volvió a clases porque se marchó a la universidad.

Si cierro los ojos, me parece que aún lo veo caminando por los pasillos de la escuela de música, dejando corazones rotos por doquier. Todas las chicas desde flautistas a violinistas, en todos los niveles de estudio, soñaban con caer en sus brazos aunque sea una vez. Así fue como el muy descarado, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo real para conquistar a una chica, en cierta ocasión mandó a todas las mismas «cartas de amor», si es que se les puede llamar de esa forma. Qué decir del alboroto que se armó cuando la bomba explotó. Llantos, orgullo herido, tirones de mechas y sendas cachetadas en su perfecto rostro, merecidos golpes que no lo inmutaron ya que siguió en sus andanzas como si nada; nunca tomaba a las mujeres en serio.

«Edward Cullen», me perdía en sus ojos sin creer que estaba bailando con él, por supuesto que el tiempo lo convirtió en un hombre mucho más guapo.

Tantas tardes pasé observándolo, tantos recuerdos vienen a mí mente, sin embargo, solo uno guardé como un tesoro en mi corazón…

Era una tarde lluviosa, cuando tomábamos un pequeño descanso en la cafetería de los estudiantes. Lauren —una chica que tocaba el violonchelo— trenzaba mi cabello con aquellas trencitas que van pegadas a la cabeza, cuando de pronto en un acto imposible de procesar —sobre todo por nuestra diferencia de edad— frente a mi estaba Edward, diciendo que yo era la niña más hermosa y tierna que había visto, que mi peinado me hacía parecer a un «gatito enfurruñado».

Creo que si pestañeé mil veces para salir de mi estado de asombro fue poco, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y no pude articular palabra más que un tímido gracias, para luego salir arrancando de la cafetería lo más rápido que mi torpeza permitió, con mi corazón latiendo desbocado por culpa de la imposible declaración.

Y ahí estaba yo, luego de ocho años y por increíble que pareciera, bailando con Edward Cullen, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. ¿Me recordaría? ¿Le diría que lo había reconocido?

«Absolutamente no», decidí guardar silencio y esperar a ver cómo se comportaba.

Tenía ganas de que me tragara la tierra para no estar envuelta en sus brazos, pero es que esos brazos fuertes que me sostenían, eran tan cálidos y me estrechaban hacia él, como si en aquel enlace se le fuera la vida. La sensación era inexplicable, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan real, era como si al fin hubiese encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, el único donde me sentía plena y segura, ¡quién lo diría!, en el protector abrazo del peligroso Edward Cullen.

Fuera de toda razón y presa de un impulso irrefrenable, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Él como un acto reflejo me acercó más a cuerpo, apoyó la mejilla en mi cabeza y susurró parte de la canción:

—_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life._

«Sé, la que he estado esperado toda mi vida», repetí en mi mente, la hermosa frase de la balada, ¿sería posible que fuese dirigida para mí? Mi corazón amenazó con salir de mi pecho, por culpa de mi ilusa imaginación.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó de pronto, explotando mi ensoñación.

—Bella. ¿Y, tú? —«como si no lo supiera», pensé

—Edward —sonrió con su patentada sonrisa torcida, sonrisa que provocó que mi corazón se detuviera por segundos, para luego comenzar a latir más enloquecido que antes; si es que aquello era posible.

—Bella, ¿quieres sentarte? Te invito algo de beber.

«Y ahora, ¿qué hago? ¿Podré seguir fingiendo que no sé quién es? —Me debatí perdida en esos ojos que me hipnotizaban—. ¡Debería arrancar a mil kilómetros de este peligroso hombre!»

—Sí, me gustaría. Gracias —«¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!», gritó la voz de mi conciencia, pero al parecer mi cerebro esa noche, por culpa de los tequilas, tenía voluntad propia.

—Vamos.

Una de las grandes manos de Edward aterrizó en mi cintura y me condujo en busca de algún sillón que estuviera desocupado, cosa que costó bastante; eran tan cómodos, que invitaban a aventurarse mucho más allá que unos simples besos.

«¡¿Querrá hacerme lo mismo?!», pensé con una mezcla de terror y emoción.

—¿Qué quieres beber? —preguntó otra vez, ocupando ese tono caballeroso que lo hacía parecer del siglo pasado.

—Una coca —«Nunca más beberé, tequila.»

—Perfecto, voy y vuelvo. No te vayas —advirtió con esa sonrisa capaz de poner el mundo a sus pies y desapareció entre la gente en dirección a la barra.

Decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse corto, no sabía qué esperar. ¿Qué haría si Edward quería hacer mucho más que conversar? Sequé el sudor de mis manos en mis _jeans _y, envalentonada gracias a que demoraba, resolví arrancar de ahí, pero mi bravuconearía se desvaneció tan pronto como vino al ver que Edward caminaba hacia mí, con su andar elegante y felino, como un dios griego bajado del mismísimo Olimpo a mi paraíso personal.

—Disculpa la demora, hay demasiada gente.

—No hay problema, gracias —acepté observando como dejaba la bebida frente a mí, para luego sentarse peligrosamente cerca.

—Y Bella, cuéntame. ¿A qué te dedicas? —Me preguntó como si fuera algo de lo más interesante de escuchar.

—En un par de semanas entraré a estudiar economía en Harvard. ¿Y, tú?

—Terminando mi segundo año de residencia en pediatría —sonó como si fuera un real alivio—. Llegué hoy de New Hampshire.

«¡¿Estudió medicina en Dartmouth?! —Reflexioné asombrada con la información—. ¿Es un _cerebrito_ al igual que yo?», después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, ¿con qué otras sorpresas me encontraría?

—Suenas como si hubiese sido un castigo —le dije un poco en broma, pero tuvo el efecto contrario, sus ojos se tornaron duros.

—Y, lo es. Créeme. Sólo estudié medicina porque mi padre así lo quiso. Él es un neurocirujano muy reconocido y bueno, su hijo menor no podía ser menos… Pero ahora, que al fin he dejado todo atrás, lucharé por lo que siempre he soñado —sentenció esbozando una soñadora sonrisa.

Sus ojos brillaron con una intensidad que derritieron mi alma, parecía tan decidido a conseguir su sueño, que enterneció mi corazón. Al parecer, él no era quien yo creí hace mucho tiempo atrás: un niño tonto, frívolo y engreído.

¡Quién lo diría! Edward y yo, éramos mucho más parecidos de lo que hubiese imaginado, nuestros egoístas padres decidieron nuestros destinos. Un triste suspiró escapó por mis labios, al recordar lo que me esperaba en dos semanas más.

—¿Pasa algo, Bella? —«¡Qué perspicaz!»

—No sabes cómo te entiendo —contesté con sinceridad—. Yo ni siquiera sé si me gusta la economía, siempre me ha gustado mucho la música y el arte, pero para mi padre, esas no son profesiones aceptables.

—¡¿Te gusta la música?! —Me interrumpió preguntando sorprendido—. Yo toco el piano —confesó alegre.

«Como si no lo supiera —pensé, escondiendo una sonrisa—. ¿Debería decirle la verdad?»

—¿Bella? —Me llamó al ver que no respondía.

—Perdón, es que me quedé pensando que yo también toco el piano… Siempre tuve la esperanza de terminar mis estudios en Juilliard, pero como vez, las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere —le conté con pesar y extrañada de mi inusitada franqueza, jamás hablaba de ese tema con nadie y mucho menos, con alguien que, técnicamente, recién conocía.

—Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas.

—Está oscuro —rebatí avergonzada que lo notara.

—Aun así, lo sé…—aseguró acariciando mi mejilla con tanto cuidado, como si fuera el más delicado pétalo de una rosa.

«¡Lo sé! Dios, ¿será que me recuerda?»

—Uno de estos días, si quieres, podríamos tocar juntos… —ofreció otra vez con esa provocadora sonrisa.

Aquella proposición detuvo la línea de mi debate interno y me mandó a un escenario por lejos maravilloso. Edward y yo frente a un piano de cola negro, besándonos de una forma que debía estar prohibida, sus manos colándose dentro de mí…

«¡Basta! ¡Qué rayos estás pensado!», reprendí mi infantil ensoñación, al tiempo que solo quería dar rienda suelta a mis íntimos deseos, al ver que el hombre que tenía sentado junto a mí, era la estatua de Adonis hecha persona.

Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para aclarar mis acalorados pensamientos, la situación comenzó a agobiarme. Era muy difícil estar cerca de él, sin imaginar cosas y, por otro lado, no debía ilusionarme, no quería sufrir.

«¡Es que es tan difícil!», gritó mi lado romántico, que quería creer en esos abrasadores ojos verdes que me contemplaban, como si yo fuese para él, la única mujer existente en la tierra.

—Y dime, Edward. ¿Cuál es ese sueño que quieres cumplir? Si es que puedo preguntar —decidí cambiar de tema, debía volver a terreno seguro.

Su mirada se perdió en la gente que se contorneaba en la pista de baile, tomó un trago de whisky como si necesitara darse valor, sus ojos volvieron a mí y habló:

—Quiero ser piloto de un avión de combate —sonrió con timidez, su voz era pura añoranza—. Por eso me iré a enlistar a la marina, aunque mi padre me desherede. Ya he hecho todos los trámites y cumplo con todos los requisitos para convertirme en un oficial de la armada, partiendo por mi título universitario —concluyó de forma seria.

—Ya veo —solo pude contestar, me había quedado sin palabras, no sabía qué decir. ¿Quién podría cambiar la carrera de doctor para ser piloto de algún avión de combate, helicóptero o algo parecido? Creo que entendía a la familia de Edward.

—Comprendo tu silencio —dijo cabizbajo al ver que no decía nada más—. Lo cierto es nadie me entiende, piensan que estoy loco, pero es un sueño que tengo de niño, desde que mi mamá me llevó a una feria aérea y me enamoré de los aviones. Desde pequeño me imaginé surcando el cielo en ellos y poder ver la inmensidad de todo desde esa perspectiva, sentir la adrenalina recorrer tu cuerpo al rebasar la barrera del sonido…

Se notaba que le apasionaba por sobremanera el tema, tanto así, que hasta llegaba a perderse en sus propios pensamientos; lograrlo le haría inmensamente feliz.

—¿Bailemos? —sugirió Edward poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome una mano.

Gustosa la acepté, sintiendo que su abrupta invitación, fue para arrancar de la extraña melancolía que de pronto nos invadió. Él entrelazó nuestros dedos y nos llevó a la pista de baile.

.

.

Junto a Edward la noche parecía haber ido volando, nuestra conexión al bailar fue única y cada segundo que pasó nuestros movimientos se volvieron más y más sugerentes, al punto que sentíamos el calor que irradiaban nuestros cuerpos. El aliento de Edward me rozaba el cuello, caliente brisa que derritió mi piel e hizo mis rodillas temblar, cuando en un movimiento sensual llegó a mis labios sin vacilar.

«¡Va a besarme! —Los labios de Edward estaban casi sobre los míos, sus ojos depredadores en mi boca y su legua salió a humectar su labio inferior de manera infernal—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, va a besarme!»

Mi corazón golpeó enloquecido contra mi pecho, gracias a la maravillosa anticipación de un beso que jamás pasó, por culpa de mi queridísima amiga Angela que gritando, rompió nuestra conexión:

—¡Isabella Swan! ¡Ahí estás! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Viste la hora que es? Si no nos vamos pronto, tu madre nos va a matar. Menos mal, que eras tú la que no quería salir y mira que llevo buscándote bastante rato —me reprendió hablando tan rápido, que ni siquiera pareció respirar.

—Angie…

—Angie, nada Bella —me regañó negando con una mano—. ¿Qué no escuchas, lo que estoy diciendo? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan irresponsable? Sabes bien lo que pasará, si no llegamos a la hora… —y siguió con su interminable discurso, que a esa altura no sabía si agradecerle por su interrupción o matarla.

—Angie, termina. —La intenté callar mientras Edward miraba divertido, como seguía con su perorata sin sentido, sin percatarse de su presencia—. Angie, este es Edward.

Cuando por fin lo vio, toda la audacia que la poseía horas atrás pareció irse a volar.

—Ho-ho-hola —tartamudeó, mirándolo con los ojos muy redondos, cuando se compuso, nos sonrió como el gato que se comió al canario.

«Maldición, la vuelta a casa será una tortura», aguanté un gemido de mortificación cuando me di cuenta que no solo sería camino a casa, sino peor aún, un interrogatorio de toda la noche.

—Hola, Angie. —Edward saludó con gesto caballeroso y agregó—. ¿Me concedes unos minutos, para despedirme de tu amiga?

—Está bien_,_ siento que sea rápido, pero ya es más allá de las tres —y se alejó unos metros para darnos privacidad.

Edward me enfrentó y me miró por unos segundos con una mirada que no supe descifrar, pero me dio la impresión que no quería que la noche acabara, porque para ser sincera, yo tampoco.

—¿Tienes cómo irte, Bella? ¿Necesitas que te vaya a dejar? —Me preguntó en un tono demasiado tierno y protector.

—Gracias, Edward, pero no es necesario, ando en mi Jeep.

—¡Oh! Ya veo… —sonó algo desilusionado—. Bueno, al menos permíteme que te deje sana y salva en tu auto.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos. Sus ojos se tornaron inseguros, se notaba que se debatía por preguntar algo.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Quizás te parezca un atrevido o que es muy pronto, pero en verdad me ha gustado conocerte y me encantaría verte de nuevo, para salir... No sé…, donde tú quieras. ¿Tú…? ¿Tú me darías tu teléfono? —preguntó adorable, atropellándose con sus propias palabras.

¡No lo podía creer! ¿El señor Edward «don perfecto» Cullen estaba Nervioso? ¡Se veía tan encantador!

—¡Claro! —Sin más acepté, ya no soportaba ver a ese ser tan perfecto, debatiéndose en una lucha interna.

Luego de guardar mi número en su celular, tomó de mi mano, otra vez entrelazó nuestros dedos y se encaminó con nosotras al estacionamiento, riendo engreído de las descaradas miradas, que Angie y sus primas le daban.

—Bueno, aquí es —dije tímida cuando llegamos al jeep, no sabía qué más agregar, por lo que solté lo único medianamente inteligente que vino a mi mente—: Fue un gusto conocerte, Edward.

—Créeme, el gusto fue mío —contestó vehemente y agregó—: Te llamaré.

Abrí con el mando los seguros de las puertas para que las chicas pudieran ingresar; cuando me disponía hacer lo mismo, Edward abrió la puerta para mí y la sostuvo.

Sintiéndome muy nerviosa, lo enfrenté para despedirnos. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Espero tu llamada? ¿Un simple adiós? Al fin sin poder decidir, resolví que lo más fácil era darle un beso en la mejilla. Me elevé en las puntas de los pies, pero no alcancé a rozar su cara porque él, preguntó lo que menos esperaba en el mundo:

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes novio?

—No.

Mi respuesta fue casi un susurro, debía aplacar cualquier atisbo de ilusión, una que se incrementó al ver que los ojos de Edward se iluminaron como el más precioso día de verano, sonrió de aquella forma que paraba mi corazón y con una seguridad deslumbrante dictaminó:

—Ahora, sí —sin pedir permiso, acunó mi rostro con sus grandes manos y me besó, un beso dulce y casto que duró unos segundos, hasta que ronroneó sin separar nuestros labios—: Adiós, gatito enfurruñado —me miró por última vez, besó la punta de mi nariz y se fue.

«¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Me ha reconocido!», gritó mi mente en shock, al tiempo que junté mis manos sobre mi corazón.

* * *

**Saludos para todas mis hermosas! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de MCSST!**

**Bienvenidas las chicas nuevas. ¡Edward la ha reconocido! ¿Alguna idea que pasará? ¿Dudas, opiniones? ¿Lindos RR?**

**Para las que me acompañan desde siempre, ¿quien vuelve a enamorarse de nuestro celoso carvernícola? Espero les guste como va quedando con los cambios y como siempre gracias por su fidelidad y cariño.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo **

**Sol.**

**PD: para las que quieran participar en el grupo de Fb les comento que lo he convertido en secreto, escribanme un MP o por Fb si quieren que las agregue.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Buscando un sueño

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía.**

**Canción del capítulo:**

**_Just a Kiss_ — Lady Antebellum**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Buscando un sueño**

**..**

Edward

..

Me dejé caer en la cama sin siquiera molestarme en sacar mis zapatos, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, pero no tenía sueño, las manos detrás de mi cabeza, una sonrisa tonta y los ojos clavados en el ceniciento cielo de la habitación. Imágenes del intenso día inundaban mis pensamientos; día difícil, pero con un excelente final...

_Cuento las horas, para ver tu hermoso rostro _

_Edward_

Por enésima vez leí el cursi mensaje, que tuve el valor de enviar. ¡Había perdido la cordura! Los inexplicables sentimientos que comenzaba a albergar por ella eran confusos e intensos, era como si me hubiese golpeado un huracán, inesperado y haciendo acto de presencia en el peor momento, ya que el rumbo que tomaría mí vida era difícil e incierto…

.

.

12 horas atrás…

Por primera vez el trayecto entre Hanover y Boston, me tomaría las dos horas y media que las separaban. Paradójicamente, conducía respetando el límite de velocidad, tal vez porque luego de ocho años, desde que ingresé a Dartmouth a estudiar medicina, este viaje sería el último. Mi mente divagaba entre mis años de instituto hasta hoy, que era un «flamante» doctor con dos años de internado a cuestas.

Sonreí avergonzado al reflexionar, sobre la calaña de hombre que fui.

«Más bien un adolescente de mierda», pensé al evocar a ese espantoso crío, insensible y descarado que desde temprana edad, consciente de su atractivo y del efecto que producía en el sexo opuesto, se aprovechaba de cuanta fémina se le atravesaba por delante. No había día sin que hubiese un drama en mi vida; corazones rotos, llantos desilusionados, bofetadas… A mi favor puedo decir que no todas fueron merecidas, ya que jamás tuve una relación trascendente con ninguna chica, a pesar de que ellas aseguraran que les ofrecí el mundo.

Algunas mujeres definitivamente alucinaban, sin embargo si era honesto, todos esos contratiempos me brindaron una excelente experiencia, una que si bien fue placentera, me terminó agotando; al extremo que al comenzar mi cuarto año en la universidad, harto de los juegos, melodramas y relaciones vacías, tomé la firme decisión que mis estudios serían primero.

No obstante, tampoco fui un monje…, incluso tuve un par de relaciones —si es que se les puede dar esa categoría—, pero tan rápido como me entusiasmaba perdía el interés, cuando casi como por un acto de magia, la actitud de ellas cambiaba del cielo a la tierra, comenzaban a comportarse como unas desquiciadas y a tratarme como si yo fuese de su propiedad: «Eres mío, Edward», «¡no puedo vivir sin ti!», «¡no puedes dejarme, Edward!», patéticos y falsas discursos que me sabía de memoria.

Su nivel de obsesión era aterrador y también mi karma.

En mi penúltimo año, comencé a preguntarme si existía alguna mujer cuerda o con sentimientos reales, sobre todo porque fueron increíbles los problemas que continué teniendo, por culpa de esos primeros años… Enfermeras que me acosaban en la sala de descanso, chicas que se colaban en mi piso, ¡una vez hasta me ofrecieron dinero, como si fuera un jodido gigoló!

Resignado acepté que de algún modo tenía que pagar por tanta vanidad, aunque también esperaba que al cambiar curso de mi vida, el «espíritu de justicia», decidiera dejarme vivir en paz; lo necesitaría para locura que iba realizar.

«O locura para Carlisle», pensé de mala gana en mi padre, él aún albergaba la esperanza que su hijo menor siguiera sus pasos, cosa que no haría aunque continuase ejerciendo la medicina. Pediatría era mi especialidad, rama por lejos distinta a la de Carlisle, que era un destacado Neurocirujano.

¿Qué más esperaba de mí? Había estudiado medicina y graduado con honores tal como él impuso y, pese a que me gustaba ser doctor, ya era tiempo de que cumpliera el anhelo que tenía desde que era un niño: Pilotear un avión de combate.

Esta vez, nada ni nadie se interpondría entre mi sueño y yo, ya había hecho todas las averiguaciones. Primero tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones, disfrutaría de mi familia y luego sin mirar atrás, partiría a enlistarme a la marina.

Con ese objetivo en mente, decidí relajarme y disfrutar del paisaje de Nueva Inglaterra. El otoño comenzaba a manifestarse, por la carretera volaban múltiples hojas que se convirtieron en un sinfín multicolor, cuando llegué a Boston y enfilé por la calle de residencia de mis padres; los altos árboles que la colindaban, yacían casi desnudos.

Intentando mantener la tranquilidad que me acompañó en el camino, doblé hacia el callejón que daba acceso a los estacionamientos, pero esta decidió abandonarme de forma exponencial en cuanto entré al garaje, ni siquiera había bajado del Volvo, y por la puerta trasera apareció mi madre.

—¡Edward, al fin en casa! —Adorable al igual que siempre me recibió Esme, sus delgados brazos abiertos, para cobijarme en ellos como cuando era un niño.

—Hola, mamá. ¡Qué alegría verte! —Retribuí su cariño envolviéndola en un abrazo y besé el tope de su cabeza.

Ella levantó el rostro, me miró con ojos emocionados y me regaló una dulce sonrisa, amoroso gesto que me hizo sentir como el más desgraciado de los hijos. Esme estaba pletórica porque volvía a casa, o eso creía ella al ver que mis pertenencias llegaron desde New Hampshire días atrás, pero no podía estar más alejada de la realidad. La casa de mi niñez y adolescencia era solo una estancia de paso, el otro objetivo en esta nueva etapa de mi vida, era independizarme. A los veintisiete años no pretendía seguir viviendo bajo el alero de mis padres, tal como Emmett —mi inmaduro hermano—, que tenía casi treinta, aún no se iba y no le daba vergüenza.

—¿Estás cansado? ¿Tienes hambre? —Esme indagó instándome a entrar a la cocina—. Te extrañé tanto.

—Yo también, mamá —aseguré intentando sonreírle con naturalidad, pero me pareció una mueca.

«Jodidos nervios», pensé cabreado conteniendo las ganas de jalarme el cabello, porque sí, estaba feliz de estar en casa y compartir con todos ellos, no obstante mis noticias no serían buenas nuevas, lo más probable es que generaran un debacle familiar, empero no echaría pie atrás, había esperado excesivamente por este momento.

—La verdad es que estoy algo cansado —admití sin ser del todo convincente, necesitando huir de mi madre y sus ojos colmados de esperanza—. Sin hambre —me apresuré a agregar, cuando vi que sus labios se abrían para insistir.

—Entonces ve a descansar, cariño. Acomódate y duerme un poco, enviaré a Emmett por ti a la hora de la cena, te hemos preparado una bienvenida.

Volví a sonreír de manera forzada, porque a duras penas contuve la maldición que estuve a punto de soltar. Toda esta pompa era invención de Carlisle, que intuitivo aventuraba la rabia que le haría pasar, al tiempo que él contratacaría con una oferta inmejorable: Un flamante cupo para continuar con el internado de pediatría en el Hospital General de Massachusetts.

—¿Papá? —Me limité a preguntar, necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo tenía para prepararme.

—Llegará justo para la cena, tenía una reunión importante, sino ya estaría aquí. Carlisle ya no da más de felicidad que al fin estés en casa.

—Me imagino.

—No te enojes, Edward —pidió Esme notando el sarcasmo—. Tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

Mi madre y yo nos miramos directo a los ojos, una conversación sin palabras, una en donde mis emociones gritaban «ya no soy un niño» y ella a su vez comprendía que debía respetar mis decisiones; después de todo, Esme había estado ahí ese día, muchos años atrás cuando comenzó todo.

—No quiero discutir contigo —dije tomando sus manos y les besé el dorso.

—Yo menos —sonrió mi madre, imitó mi gesto y por un instante, contempló mis grandes manos como si le fuera difícil asimilar, que ya había crecido y me dejó ir.

Me dirigí por las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación hasta el tercer piso, entré sin reparar en ningún detalle y me tiré pesadamente encima de la cama. Cerré los ojos y apreté fuerte el puente de mi nariz, gesto que hacía cuando estaba molesto.

«Será una noche de mierda», pensé respirando profundo para intentar relajarme, pero cuando casi lo lograba y comenzaba a quedarme dormido, la puerta se abrió de par en par y por ella apareció un sonriente Emmett.

—¡Que no es el mismísimo, doctor House! —exclamó sin importarle matarme de un infarto y como de costumbre, poniendo a prueba mi paciencia nombrándome con molestos apodos—. Levántate cabrón y ven a abrazar a tu hermano mayor.

Mi «hermano mayor», tenía un extraordinario y bastante desubicado sentido del humor, todo el tiempo andaba haciendo bromas sin importar a quién pudiese molestar. Se tomaba la vida con liviandad, todo lo contrario a mí, razón por la cual la mayoría de sus tonterías eran a mi costa. A su favor puedo decir que era un hombre con alma de niño.

—¡Pareces un jodido mastodonte! —observé mientras lo abrazaba, parecía mucho más musculoso desde la última vez que lo vi. Emmett correspondió el abrazo, intentando quitar el aire de mis pulmones—. ¿Estás tomado esteroides?

—Me ofendes, joven _Padawan,_ es solo el gen Cullen —fanfarroneó—. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes…

—No comiences, Emmett.

—¡Qué! Sólo soy honesto. Soy abogado, hice un juramento y no puedo mentir.

—Sí tú lo dices…

—Lo que yo digo es que mejor te pongas algo decente, uno porque Carlisle ya llegó y dos, porque después de la cena saldremos junto con Rosalie.

—Emmett, dudo que después…, espera, ¿has dicho, Rosalie? ¿Quién jodidos es Rosalie?

—Cuida esa boca, que te refieres a mi novia.

—¿Tienes novia? —inquirí incrédulo.

—La chica más hermosa y sexy del mundo —dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Me impresiona tu profundidad, hermano.

—Hmm, volvió Edward «sarcasmo» Cullen.

—Si no me das una respuesta mejor.

—¡Eres un jodido cabrón! A ver…—pensó unos segundos—, vamos a la parte aburrida… La conocí en el trabajo hace dos meses, cuando apareció buscando un abogado que se hiciera cargo del testamento de sus padres.

—Y tú te aprovechaste de la pobre huerfanita.

—¡Qué mal concepto tienes de tu hermano mayor!

—Será que te conozco.

—Pues este niño grande se ha enamorado y tú y tu mal carácter, no me harán pasar vergüenzas a la hora de la cena.

—¡La invitaste a cenar! —Me burlé de su inusitado compromiso—. Solo por eso, intentaré no pelear con Carlisle.

—Con respecto a eso… Anímate Edward, quizá las cosas salgan mejor de lo que esperas, sabes que cuentas conmigo —me abrazó por los hombros y me guio hasta el baño—. Ahora dúchate y ponte bello —bromeó pestañeando más de la cuenta—, porque no aceptaré un no por respuesta —y sin darme tiempo de rebatir, me dejó frente a la ducha.

Suspiré cansado abriendo el agua, me desvestí y bañé con rapidez. Luego sin interés alguno, busqué algo casual para ponerme —_jeans _y una camisa blanca—, lo cierto es que mi mente estaba en Carlisle y en su «discurso» que no quería escuchar y lo más probable, me dejara sin ganas de salir y lamentablemente, tendría que ser un grosero con la novia de Emmett.

Salí de mi habitación, nervioso y repitiéndome que no me dejaría doblegar, bajé las escaleras siguiendo las carcajadas de mi hermano y aferrado a mi mantra, tomé una respiración profunda e ingresé al living.

Ignorando de forma deliberada a mi padre —sentado en los taburetes del bar—, me acerqué a saludar a la novia de Emmett, una rubia impresionante de largo cabello hasta la cintura, ojos azules y fríos como el hielo, y un curvilíneo cuerpo; era idéntica a las mujeres con las que yo solía salir.

—Edward, qué gusto conocerte al fin —saludó poniéndose de pie y besó mi mejilla.

—El gusto es mío, Rosalie —respondí correspondiendo sus inesperadas muestras de afecto—. Créeme, es bueno saber que por fin, hay alguien que soporte a Emmett.

Él me dio una mirada asesina y advirtió—: Edward…

—Ya chicos, sean educados —nos cortó Esme—. Recuerden que esta es una noche especial.

—Edward, ¡qué gusto tenerte de vuelta en casa! —dijo Carlisle incapaz de soportar mi indiferencia, dejó el whisky que sostenía en la barra y se levantó para saludarme—. Tenemos tanto de qué hablar, pero primero ven acá y abraza a tu viejo. Te he extrañado, hijo —cuatro palabras que me desarmaron. La testarudez de mi padre no era mera crueldad, solo quería lo que él creía que era mejor para mí.

—Yo también los he extrañado mucho, papá —contesté con sinceridad mientras me dejaba abrazar.

—¡Basta de sentimentalismos que muero de hambre! —soltó Emmett poniéndose de pie y como siempre, pensando con el estómago—. ¿Qué hizo de rico la señora, Sue?

—Emmett, no seas mal educado —Rosalie lo reprendió por lo bajo.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no burlarme y más aún, cuando mi hermano sumiso como jamás imaginé, contestó—: Lo siento, osita.

«¿Osita? —Y yo compadeciéndome de la pobre huerfanita—. Sí, que está jodido Emmett», pensé ofreciéndole la mano a mi madre, para guiarla al comedor.

La cena estuvo exquisita y mientras la disfrutamos mantuvimos una amena conversación, una que tal como suponía, terminó cuando volvimos a la sala para tomar los bajativos.

—Edward, el doctor Gerandy, lleva días preguntándome por ti —soltó Carlisle de manera «casual», mientras se servía un whisky.

—No veo, cuál sería su interés en mí —contesté de mala gana haciendo lo propio, conté tres hielos, vertí el líquido ambarino hasta que los tapó e ignorando a mi padre, me fui a sentar en uno de los sillones individuales.

—¡Es el jefe del internado en Pediatría! —exclamó omitiendo lo obvio.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —contraatacó—. Edward, creo que tenemos que hablar.

—¿No me digas? Pues yo creo, que no hay nada de qué hablar.

—Hijo —insistió con aire cansino—. No puedes escapar de lo inminente.

—¿No puedes esperar a mañana, papá? Llegué hace unas horas…, no hagamos una escena frente a Rose.

—Y aunque fuese un instante. ¿Quién sabe con qué idea te levantes mañana por la mañana? Puedes ir a cometer una locura y yo, no estaré aquí para impedirlo.

Me reí sin humor, ¡sólo quería ingresar a la marina! No lanzarme desde un avión sin paracaídas.

—Ya no estoy en edad para oír tus sermones —me limité a contestar, mirando flotar los hielos en el whisky y haciéndolos chocar contra el vaso de cristal.

—¡Pero, yo soy tu padre! No me importa que seas adulto. Quieras o no, me vas a escuchar.

Carlisle arguyó en un tono que no daba pie a réplica, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a pasar por esta discusión una vez más. Me había sometido a los dieciocho años… A los veintisiete, no iba a permitirle que continuara manejando mi vida.

—Ya cumplí con todo lo que exigiste —gruñí intentando no explotar, bebí el whisky de golpe y de mala gana, dejé el vaso en la mesa de centro.

—¡No con exactitud! Aun te faltan un par de años, tal vez más… Si obtienes una subespecialidad…

—¡Cuando ya no tenga la edad para postular! —Lo interrumpí perdiendo la paciencia, él y yo, no teníamos nada qué hablar—. Di lo que quieras, padre. Sabes que en esta ocasión, no cambiaré de opinión —me puse de pie para dar por terminado el tema y desaparecer hacia mi habitación—. Me avisas cuando estén listos… —le pedí a Emmett, confirmándole de ese modo que iría con ellos, salir a distraerme, ya no me parecía una mala idea.

Me encaminé hacia las escaleras, pero no alcancé a dejar el living cuando Carlisle volvió a la carga:

—Edward, sé que no vas a cambiar de opinión, pero mi deber es guiarte y advertirte antes de que tomes una decisión de la cual, lo más probable te vas a arrepentir.

Sin voltearme inspiré profundo para no perder el temperamento, y estuve a punto de hacerlo, cuando miré a mi madre y me partió el corazón, sus ojos colmados de tristeza. Volví a inspirar, solté el aire en una larga exhalación y frustrado me jalé el cabello; solo por ella, me sometería al condenado sermón.

—Soy todo oídos… —espeté con sarcasmo dándole la cara, pero no me senté.

Carlisle carraspeó y su perorata comenzó:

—Como bien sabes, es ilusión tu madre tanto como la mía, mantener a la familia unida. Todos los problemas que hemos tenido, los hemos sorteado en conjunto y esta no será la excepción, tienes que entender los pro y contra de tu decisión.

—Y que yo haga lo que quiero hacer, nada tiene que ver con desunirla —lo interrumpí, sonando como un niño mal criado.

Él inspiró como si necesitara tenerme paciencia y continuó:

—Pero tienes que considerar nuestra opinión. Ya te fuiste de casa una vez, solo por rebeldía, cuando perfectamente podrías haber estudiado en Harvard.

—Será porque no me dejaste postular a la marina y tuve que estudiar medicina.

—¡Porque las implicaciones a futuro iba a ser desastrosas, al igual que ahora!

—¡Es mi vida! —exclamé, apretando los puños a mis costados.

—¡Pues será tu vida, pero yo no puedo permitir que la arruines por un estúpido capricho! Ahora no lo ves, porque aun eres joven y soltero. Pero, ¿estás preparado para asumir los sinsabores de la vida de un uniformado? ¿Quién sabe qué será de ti embarcado en qué parte del país o del mundo? ¿Qué estabilidad económica tendrás con ese salario tan precario que les pagan en la marina? ¡¿Qué clase de vida le pretendes dar a una futura familia?!

—¿Esto es en serio? ¿Me hablas de familia? ¡Cómo si ser doctor no te consumiera la existencia! Llevo dos años de internado, ¿no lo recuerdas? Creo que estoy perfectamente capacitado para opinar sobre sacrificios. —Paseé en el lugar como león enjaulado—. Esto es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en la vida —me dejé caer en el sillón como un saco de papas, no llevaba ni quince minutos de suplicio y ya me sentía agotado.

—Te parece absurdo, porque te conviene que te parezca absurdo.

—¿Tú me vas a dar un discurso sobre lo que me conviene, padre? —Reí sin ganas—. Eso ya lo hiciste cuando tenía dieciocho y mira el resultado… Además, no sé qué tanto te preocupa el salario miserable, sabes que tengo la herencia que me dejó la abuela Elizabeth.

—¡Herencia que no despilfarrarás!

—¡Pero es mía y haré lo que quiera con ella! —protesté con otro motivo por lejos infantil, si Carlisle no quería oírme, yo tampoco lo haría—. Asimismo, ya es hora de qué comprendas que los honorarios de los oficiales, son suficientes para vivir de manera decente.

Mi padre me insultaba. Nunca había malgastado el dinero que me legó mi abuela y, si bien en algunos fundamentos concordaba con él, no le permitiría que me faltara el respeto. A mis veintisiete años, podía decir que me había convertido en un hombre honorable y él lo sabía.

Por otro lado, Carlisle había sacado la artillería pesada para hacerme entrar en razón, pero ¿realmente quería convencerme hablándome de esposa e hijos? ¡Se adelantaba en exceso! Papá me estaba casando, cuando ni siquiera tenía novia y tampoco me interesaba tener una, por ende mucho menos una familia. Sus argumentos eran válidos, pero olvidaba el más importante: Si no cumplía mi sueño, jamás sería feliz.

Más adelante, tendría tiempo para pensar en todo lo demás, porque que la mujer que ame, será feliz, si yo lo soy... ¿No se supone que así es el amor?

Pasó un lapso, donde nadie se atrevió a decir palabra. El aire seguía denso, pese a eso mi madre al comprobar que los ánimos se hallaban más calmados, intervino:

—Carlisle, creo que lo mejor es dejar este asunto para otra ocasión. No creo que Edward vaya salir corriendo a cometer una locura como supones, tenle un poco más de Fe a nuestro hijo.

—Esme…

—No, Carlisle Cullen. No te permitiré que trates a Edward, como si fuera un irresponsable. Por mi parte, cariño —mamá me dio una cálida sonrisa—, haz de tu vida lo que tú creas que te hará feliz. Después de todo si las cosas no resultan o te arrepientes, siempre puedes retomar la medicina.

—¡Dios mío, Esme! ¿Cómo puedes respaldar semejante locura? Edward debe entender que continuar con la residencia, es su única opción —repitió Carlisle, como si yo no estuviera presente—. Está tan cegado con esa obsesión que ahora no lo ve, pero con el tiempo, te aseguro que lo hará.

—¡Oh, demonios! —Emmett los interrumpió—. Carlisle, ¡déjalo en paz! —Suspiró como si estuviera harto, al igual que yo, de que se inmiscuyeran en sus decisiones y agregó—: Tienes mí apoyo, hermano. Ve por ello, ve por tu sueño, ¡sé feliz! Por otro lado… —una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios—, si no haces lo que quieres, te volverás más amargado de lo que ya eres, y todos seremos víctimas de tu mal genio. Carlisle, ¡imagina cómo torturará a sus pacientes! ¡Ten piedad de esos pobre niños!

—¡Emmett! —Lo callamos todos a la vez.

—Bueno, por hoy… —anunció mi madre poniéndose de pie—, creo que esta discusión queda hasta aquí. ¿Vamos, Carlisle? —Le ordenó alzando una ceja—. Cuídense niños y diviértanse —se despidió besando a cada uno de nosotros, volvió a darle a su esposo esa mirada de «vienes o…» y salió de la sala.

Carlisle se levantó contrariado y nada conforme con la orden de Esme, cosa que demostró cuando pasó por mi lado y dijo—: No creas que me he rendido, porque le he dado en el gusto a tu madre. Sé que eres adulto y que puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, pero no me gustaría que tomaras esta, sin tener mi apoyo detrás —y siguió su camino, pero cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación se giró y me dio una mirada que no supe cómo interpretar, pero el brillo en sus ojos inexplicablemente, me supo a esperanza.

Me eché en el sillón como un globo desinflado, sintiendo como la tensión abandonaba mi cuerpo. Después de todo, el sermón no había sido tan terrible; tal vez al fin, podría quebrar su voluntad.

—¿Qué esperamos, Emmett? —pregunté al ver que él no tenía intenciones de moverse, aunque nuestros padres se habían ido. Me sentía ansioso por distraerme y dejar el desagradable momento atrás.

—¡Qué impaciente! —Emmett soltó unas risotadas—. Pronto nos iremos, a esta hora el club es sólo para chicas —recalcó meneando las cejas.

—¿Sólo para chicas?

—¿Qué parte no entiendes de «sólo para chicas», hermanito? Hombres desnudos, fantasías sexuales, «Magic Mike», ¿necesitas un mapa?

Sin evitarlo torcí el gesto, porque una cosa era que me animase a salir y otra muy distinta, sobre todo después del tema controversial en cuestión, era aguantar a mujeres sobrexcitadas.

—¡Pero qué sensible estás hoy! ¡Reconcíliate con nuestra genética de una vez! —Sonrió suficiente.

—Emmett, cierra la boca antes que me arrepienta y vámonos de una vez —gruñí poniéndome de pie.

—Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperábamos, ¿no? —dijo Rose imitándome y sonriente se colgó de mi brazo.

Y como era evidente que íbamos a beber, salimos por un taxi.

.

.

La música electrónica, proveniente de la pista de baile, retumbaba en los vidrios que protegían el sector VIP. Nuestra segunda ronda de alcohol —traída por un mesero, vestido con un ridículo traje romano— ya se encontraba en la mesa; Emmett estaba tan feliz con mi regreso, que luego de hacer varios brindis, comenzó a parlotear sin parar.

—¿Sabes quién sería perfecta para Edward?

Rosalie sorbió su mojito y negó con la cabeza con desinterés, a los frívolos comentarios de mi hermano.

—Alice —Emmett sonrió, como si hubiese descubierto la cura contra una enfermedad mortal.

—¡¿Alice?! Deja de beber, Emmett Cullen. Alice volverá loco a Edward en un suspiro.

—Y, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Seré abogada, tonto —Rose rodó los ojos, pero me pareció que escondió una sonrisa, como si ella supiera algo que nosotros no—. Sé juzgar a la gente —agregó en tono suficiente—. Edward tiene mucho carácter, necesita otro tipo de chica.

—¿Podrían dejar de actuar como si no estuviera aquí y terminar de buscarme novia? Emmett, tienes claro que me iré, lo último que necesito es amarrarme a una mujer, mucho menos conocer a esa tal Alice —tomé un gran trago de whisky—. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

—Ella sabe bien cómo, ¿O no, osita? —Emmett rio con descaro y besó a Rosalie en los labios.

«Osita», repetí incrédulo, ver a mi hermano por primera vez soltando motes cariñosos y tan colado por una chica, era jodidamente extraño.

—Entonces, ¿segundo año de leyes…? —Le pregunté a Rose, queriendo retomar el curso de nuestra conversación, lo último que me faltaba era que Emmett comenzara a contar detalles de su vida sexual, sin un ápice de vergüenza.

—En Harvard…

.

.

Cansado de ser un mal tercio —Emmett y Rose vivían su candente burbuja, echados por algún sillón—, observaba la pista de baile sin llegar a animarme. En medio de espirales de humo y multicolores luces de neón, se contorneaban los cuerpos brillantes de sudor, al ritmo de la música Pop.

Tomé el último sorbo de whisky resolviendo si volvía a casa o me quedaba para divertirme, como lo haría cualquier hombre de mi edad, buscando compañía femenina. Sería fácil obtener un ligue de una noche, ya se me habían insinuado varias mujeres, pero me era imposible decidir. Mi mente era un tira y afloja, necesitaba dejarme llevar para olvidar y a la vez, gritaba por algo de paz; después de todo, había sido un día tremendamente largo y necesitaba dormir.

Caminé por entremedio de la gente, indiferente a la fiesta que se vivía a mí alrededor, mis distraídos pasos me llevaron fuera del VIP y de igual modo bajé las escaleras. Al llegar a la planta baja, mi interés volvió a la pista de baile, la gente reía y coreaba el estribillo de la canción, entonces fue cuando la vi… y esa linda chica, decidió por mí.

Era angelical, irradiaba una candidez que instaba a protegerla del mundo, simplemente, no podía dejar de mirarla. A pesar de la escaza luz, su piel se veía nívea y suave como la seda. De cabello largo y oscuro, rostro de corazón y en medio de este unos provocativos labios que, contradictoriamente con su dueña, invitaban a pecar.

Embelesado hasta lo irracional, me apoyé en un pilar y la observé por largo rato, sin decidirme a actuar, no quería complicaciones, ya que eran inverosímiles los sentimientos que la desconocida chica, generaba en mí. La vi reír con sus amigas, al tiempo que algo parecía molestarle, porque a veces discutía con ellas y fruncía el ceño de forma adorable.

Sin saber lo que hacía —al parecer, mi cuerpo tenía vida propia—, me moví para verla mejor y por primera vez, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos eran profundos e hipnóticos, y caí rendido ante ellos…

Ella, había vencido.

Con urgencia me acerqué por su espalda —al tomar conciencia que muchos hombres como yo la asediaban— y sin pensar en las consecuencias que mi irracional acto nos traería, la invité a bailar, ronroneándole al oído con el mismo tono que ocupaba, cuando mi deporte favorito era seducir.

Ella se volteó sonriente, pero su alegría se esfumó al verme. Lucía como un venado asustado y me sentí podrido de haber ocupado esa artimaña, que sabía no podría resistir. Indecisa me observó y mordió su labio inferior.

«Jodiste, Edward», pensé alarmado por culpa de su silencio y, cuando iba a insistirle porque una fuerza desconocida me impulsaba a no permitir que escapara, ella asintió.

Le sonreí aun empleando mis viejos artificios —porque estaba seguro que cualquier paso en falso, la hermosa chica se esfumaría— y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, al notar que comenzaba una canción lenta, con suavidad la tomé de la cintura.

Su cuerpo era delicado y encajaba a la perfección entre mis brazos. Sus pequeñas manos, que tímidas se entrelazaron en mi cuello, rozaban mi nuca mandando placenteras descargas, que recorrieron mi espina dorsal. Y sus ojos…, tan profundos e ingenuos que quise sumergirme en ellos, mientras girábamos en medio de toda esa gente que comenzaba a desaparecer, porque luego de unos minutos, ya no existió nadie más que ella.

Quería decir algo, saber todo de la hermosa chica, pero mi acostumbrada elocuencia se fue de paseo. Sólo fui consciente de su pequeño cuerpo, que la suavidad de su piel me quemaba y enviaba a mi mente candentes imágenes, que no era apropiado recrear.

Su mirada comenzó a tener un brillo suspicaz que no supe cómo interpretar y tampoco me permitió hacerlo porque inesperadamente apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, gesto inocente que despertó en mí un primitivo instinto, que me impulsó a estrecharla de manera posesiva, apoyar mi mejilla en el tope de su cabeza y susurrar:

—_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life._

«Sé, la que he esperado toda mi vida», ni siquiera podía explicar porque elegí decirle esa parte de la canción, la frase salió por mi boca sin pensar y la sentí tan genuina, que me costaba razonar.

La chica provocaba en mí un instinto primordial que no podía controlar, su suave perfume nublaba mis sentidos, se sentía perfecta entre mis brazos y sus labios que moría por besar... Toda la situación me parecía una locura, necesitaba aclarar mi mente, tanto como impedirle escapar; así que dejé pasar una canción más, le pregunté su nombre y la invité a conversar.

«Bella», repetí en mi mente deleitándome de su cadencia, intentado recordar en dónde lo había escuchado y, con mi mano puesta en su cintura y una sonrisa idiota en mis labios, la guie entre el gentío hasta que encontramos un lugar vacío. Me sentía triunfante, sobre todo porque creí, que me iba a mandar a volar.

—¿Qué quieres beber? —pregunté en cuanto se sentó.

—Una coca —pidió frunciendo el ceño.

—Perfecto —sonreí y le advertí—: Voy y vuelvo, no te vayas.

Fui hacia la barra lo más rápido que el mar de gente me lo permitió, tenía el presentimiento que si demoraba Bella se iría, hecho que siendo sincero sería conveniente. Estaba actuando sin pensar, la chica que aguardaba en aquel sillón no era para un ligue de una noche, con ella no podría llevar acabo todas las perversas cosas que imaginé mientras bailábamos, se veía inocente y nerviosa, muy joven para mí.

«Y como el demonio que necesito follar», reconsideré mientras pedía nuestros tragos, necesitaba liberar la tensión del día, no entablar lo fuese que estaba haciendo con una chica sin experiencia y sería tan fácil, la prueba fue la femenina mano puesta en mi polla y la chillona voz que me invitó al baño; sin embargo volver junto a Bella, era por lejos más importarte.

Esquivando a unos cuantos ebrios —que amenazaron con derramar nuestras bebidas—, volví temiendo que Bella se hubiese marchado, había demorado más de la cuenta, pero gracias a algún designio del destino aun me esperaba, frotando sus manos en los muslos y acribillando su labio inferior de aquel modo inocente, que comenzaba a ser mi fascinación.

—Disculpa la demora, hay demasiada gente —dije dejando nuestros tragos en la mesa y me senté junto a Bella casi rozando su piel.

Pude haber culpado al volumen de la música por mi atrevimiento, pero la verdad es que quería estar cerca de ella.

—No hay problema, gracias.

—Cuéntame, Bella… ¿A qué te dedicas?

Y comenzamos a conocernos…

Tal como imaginé Bella era mucho menor que yo, ocho años que cada cierto rato me advertían que me fuera de ahí, recién comenzaba a vivir, ¡demonios, recién partía con la universidad! Ella no necesitaba a alguien con una realidad tan compleja y viceversa; porque yo no quería nada de esto, me iría lejos, no estaba para ser amigo, mucho menos el novio de alguien, pero teníamos tantas cosas en común —padres represivos, sueños truncados—, que un extraño impulso me retenía, era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

—¿Pasa algo, Bella? —pregunté preocupado al ver que su mirada se perdió en la gente y soltó un triste suspiro.

—No sabes cómo te entiendo, yo ni siquiera sé si me gusta la economía. Siempre me ha gustado mucho la música y el arte, pero para mi padre, esas no son profesiones aceptables.

—¡¿Te gusta la música?! —La interrumpí para cambiar el tema y aliviar en algo su melancolía—. Yo toco el piano.

Pero ella guardó silencio y frunció el ceño, imagen que me era más y más familiar.

—¿Bella?

—Perdón, es que me quedé pensando que yo también todo el piano…

«También toco el piano», confidencia que me golpeó como una bola de demolición y de pronto todo encajó: La inexplicable familiaridad, el ceño fruncido, el labio inferior, los ojos profundos, como el mismísimo chocolate derretido.

Bella siguió contándome, pero su voz se oía lejana, porque la contemplaba y no lo podía creer.

«No puede ser…», me sentí como un viejo pervertido.

La chica que tenía enfrente era Isabella Swan, aquella niña tímida y adorable del conservatorio de música de Boston, demasiado menor o mejor dicho, demasiado prohibida para mí. En mi defensa debo decir que jamás la miré como algo más, pero su ternura día a día me mantenía fascinado; era tan diferente a las otras niñas, siempre preocupadas de alguna frivolidad. Bella en su tiempo libre, circulaba por los pasillos con sus ojos pegados a algún libro de Jane Austen.

Nervioso tomé un tremendo trago de whisky.

«¡Es una niña! —recriminó mi conciencia impulsándome a despedirme como un caballero e irme de ahí—. ¡No, ya no lo es! Isabella Swan, ahora es una preciosa mujer», le contestó mi ser primario, intentando no sentirme culpable y convencerme que ella ya había crecido, y que nuestra diferencia de edad ya no era importante.

Un nuevo miedo me atacó, uno que le hacía competencia al pervertidor de menores.

«¿Me habrá reconocido? —Jodido destino y reputación—. Pero si me recordara, habría arrancado, ¿no?», un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al hacer memoria que la única vez que le hablé, se sonrojó furiosamente y corrió fuera de la cafetería, como si hubiese visto al demonio.

Y así mismo estaba cuando se calló, avergonzada de exteriorizar temas personales —que poca atención le presté por culpa de la inesperada revelación—, tal vez, a un completo extraño.

—Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas —solté sin pensar.

—Está oscuro —rebatió.

—Aun así, lo sé… —aseguré acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, de pronto mi estúpida parte engreída y posesiva, quiso que me recordase.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, ellos brillaron inteligentes, quizá con reconocimiento o tal vez, como el tonto que me estaba volviendo por ella, eso quise creer, pero Bella con rapidez escondió el gesto y presurosa indagó:

—Y dime, Edward. ¿Cuál es ese sueño que quieres cumplir? Si es que puedo preguntar.

Animado porque tal vez me haya reconocido y no escabullera de mi mal nombrada reputación, luché contra los decibeles de la música y me solté hablando. Le conté de mis sueños, pero no comprendí por qué lo hice. Sobre todo porque no permitiría que nada ni nadie me distrajeran de mi objetivo, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía arrancar de Bella y de las incontrolables ganas que me impulsaban a besarla. Cada segundo la deseaba más y, aunque sabía que no debía insistir porque esta noche quedaría en el olvido, una fuerza sobrehumana me poseía y me suplicaba porque no la dejara ir.

Bella prestó atención a cada una de mis palabras y sonrió con aprobación.

«¡Mierda, malditos labios!», tentadores gritaban que los devorara, sumado a su aprobación, ya no podía contener las ganas de besarla, pero nuestra diferencia de edad, me dio la cordura para mantenerme firme y pedir lo único que se me vino a la mente, para retrasar lo inminente.

—¡Bailemos?

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, entrelacé nuestros dedos y nos arrastré a la pista de baile.

.

.

El tiempo junto a Bella parecía volar y a medida que la noche avanzaba, en lo único que podía pensar era en nuestra ineludible despedida; y debía ser honesto, a pesar que sabía que me quemaría en el infierno, la quería para mí.

Todo de ella me tenía hechizado, su candente inocencia quebró la barrera de lo prohibido y ya no me importaba la gente a nuestro alrededor, la música, nada. Dejando ir mis aprensiones la estreché hacía mí y Bella se estremeció en bienvenida, como un adicto inspiré el perfume de su cuello y exhalé en su oreja, seductor recorrí con la punta de mi nariz la suave curva de su hermoso rostro y de nuevo…

«¡Malditos y benditos labios!», suspiré, tan cerca que casi podía saborearlos. Iba atraparlos, cuando…

—¡Isabella Swan!

Una molesta chica se materializó junto a nosotros, reprochándole en dónde había estado hasta tan tarde, si Bella ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir y debían partir; mientras yo deseaba desintegrarla con la mirada, porque no me quedó más remedio que separarme de ella.

«¿Se quedó más tiempo por mí?», me pregunté dándome cuenta que no era correcto y teniendo una pizca de lucidez, mi Edward racional gritó que debíamos separarnos para siempre, pero fue un efímero instante, porque el pervertidor de menores medio enamorado, abrió la boca e hizo todo lo contrario.

Saludé a la molesta chica como un perfecto caballero y le pedí que me concediera unos minutos con Bella, para hacer todo lo posible, por mantenerla conmigo por más tiempo. Le ofrecí llevarla a casa, no podía imaginar un ser tan pequeño y delicado en medio de la noche, quería protegerla de todo y de todos, pero ella era una mujer independiente y poco a poco fue arruinando mis planes, hasta convertirlos en polvo. Entonces al ver que la perdía, mis deseos salieron a trompicones de mi boca —como si fuera un maldito adolescente—, cuando le pedí su número de teléfono y una cita, para luego no quedarme más que conformarme con acompañarla hasta su Jeep, bajo la chismosa mirada de sus amigas.

Infelizmente el momento de separarnos llegó. Abrí la puerta del conductor para ella, embelesado con sus dulces y nerviosas facciones, Bella se elevó en la punta los pies para besarme la mejilla y ese simple acto, fue el que marcaría el resto de nuestras vidas, porque me di cuenta, que no la dejaría ir jamás…

Y este fue mi modo de comenzar:

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes novio?

—No.

Sonreí encantado y, aprovechando que mi lado engreído ya presumía su respuesta, sentencié—: Ahora, sí —y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, acuné su hermoso rostro con ambas manos y le robé un beso a sus tentadores labios—. ¡Adiós, gatito enfurruñado! —Le revelé mi identidad, besé la punta de su nariz y me fui.

.

.

Presente

Me jalé el cabello al recordar que actué como un estúpido adolescente, pero las ganas de que ella me recordara y a la vez de decirle que yo también lo hacía, sobrepasaron cualquier pensamiento racional; los que escaparon de mi mente horas atrás, desde que tuve en mis brazos a Isabella Swan…

.

.

Bella

..

Conduje con las manos temblorosas, intentado asimilar nuestra despedida. Sentía como si otra persona la hubiese vivido, pero las cosquillas en mis labios y su aterciopelada voz, que resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, eran la prueba fehaciente del dulce beso que Edward me había dado y de su inverosímil declaración:

—_¿Tienes novio?_

—_No._

—_Ahora sí…_

«¡Dios mío!», su convicción, hizo volar mil mariposas en mi interior que nublaron mi razón a tal punto, que varias veces tuve que esforzarme por recordar el camino, más la tormenta de irreproducibles preguntas que gritaban las locas que me acompañaban, fue un milagro que dejara a las primas de Angela, sanas y salvas en su casa.

—¡Vamos, Bella! —Lizzie insistió antes de irse.

—¡No nos puedes dejar así! —La secundó Annie, ambas con la cabeza metida a través de la ventana del conductor—. ¿Besa bien?

«Al menos ya no están preguntando cómo huele o diciendo algo sucio para describirlo», pensé sin querer darles detalles y menos compartir, que los labios de Edward se sintieron como el mismo cielo.

—Sí —finalmente admití para no ser pesada, pero sobre todo, porque yo también deseaba oírlo.

Las chicas chillaron triunfantes, como si les hubiese dado algún sucio pormenor y otra vez comenzaron a fantasear qué harían ellas, si fueran novias de semejante Adonis… Fantasías que me hacían reír y lograban sacarme de mi estado catatónico, porque todavía no podía creer que Edward, supo quién era yo, ¡todo el tiempo!

«Tú también», me reprochó mi conciencia, mientras me devanaba los sesos tratando de comprender cómo era posible, sin embargo era real… Él me recordaba, ese sorprendente «gatito enfurruñado», pronunciado por su seductora voz lo comprobó.

¿Habría algún motivo especial para que Edward recordase esa lluviosa tarde, tantos años atrás? Ni siquiera podía imaginar qué, yo era considerablemente menor en ese entonces, como para que se fijase en mí. Y él… Todo su séquito de enamoradas, tenía claro que él era un imposible; tan imposible como esto que me sucedió, jamás lo creería, si yo misma no lo hubiese vivido.

—Bella, ¡tienes que contarnos como va todo! —dijo Lizzie explotando mis reflexiones y renuente a despedirse.

—¡Y los detalles sucios! —Agregó Annie tironeándola hacia la casa.

—Cuídense chicas, ¡nos vemos! —Se despidió Angie de sus primas con una gran sonrisa que me anunció, que comenzaba mi real tortura.

Estaba presta a partir, cuando aparecieron las primas de Angie cantando una ridícula canción:

—Bella y Edward, sentados en un árbol. B. E. S. Á. N. D. O. S. E. Primero viene el amor, después el casamiento…

—¡Ya sé a quién saliste, Angie! ¡Adiós, chicas! —Reí presionando el acelerador y me obligué a concentrarme en la conducción, porque si imaginaba la canción, hasta tendría que recodar cómo respirar.

Tan pronto como nos alejamos un par de cuadras, Angie comenzó con el interrogatorio; incómodas preguntas que me hicieron maldecir haber accedido a que pasara la noche conmigo.

―¡Suéltalo de una vez, Bella! ¿En qué momento de la noche encontraste a semejante espécimen de hombre? Porque te juro que si yo lo hubiese visto primero, no estaría aquí contigo, estaría con él pasando mi leng…

―¡Angie, termina por favor! No sé de qué decirte… Yo estaba junto a ti, cuando él apareció.

―Entonces, ¡¿por qué no lo vi?! ―exigió.

―¡Qué sé yo! Estaba junto a ustedes cuando se me acercó e invitó a bailar, solo eso ―contesté encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia, aunque, ¿a quién quería engañar? Tuve que aguantar las ganas de suspirar como tonta de solo recordarlo, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa torcida, que me robaba el aliento.

―Y por supuesto tú, ni tonta ni perezosa, te desapareciste en un santiamén ―atacó otra vez.

Si no le decía algo que la dejara satisfecha, no me dejaría en paz.

―Las cosas no fueron así. Yo solo…, no pude ver a nadie más que a él… ―admití avergonzada.

―¡Quién no! ―Chocó su hombro con el mío, dándome la razón y desbordando alegría, chilló—: ¡Bella! ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora tienes novio? —Suceso improbable que hizo latir mi corazón desbocado y gritar internamente de la emoción.

«¡Maldición!, ¿pero qué diablos te pasa Bella? ¿Te das cuenta de que estás así, por Edward Cullen? ¿Qué acaso no conoces, el peligroso terreno donde estás pisando?», sacudí mi cabeza, necesitaba aclarar mi mente con urgencia.

―Continuemos con esta conversación cuando lleguemos, por favor… ―supliqué.

Gracias a Dios Angela aceptó mi petición y continuamos el camino en silencio. Al llegar entramos sigilosas y nos fuimos directo a mi habitación. Cuando ya estábamos acostadas me decidí a hablar; no podía más con la quimérica situación, necesitaba exteriorizarla.

―Yo lo conozco…—confesé suspirando.

―¿Cómo? ―Angie preguntó sin comprender―. Pero Bella, tú jamás me habías dicho algo de él.

―Es que no fue necesario, ¡lo conocí cuando era una niña! Jamás pensé que lo vería de nuevo y ahora, ya no sé qué hacer…—mortificada me cubrí el rostro con las manos, estaba terriblemente confundida.

Le conté a Angie de dónde conocía a Edward. Le expliqué que nunca habíamos tenido mayor relación debido a nuestra diferencia de edad, que en esa etapa de nuestras vidas él era un chico engreído, petulante y de cómo hacía sufrir a las mujeres. De la única vez que intercambiamos palabras en la cafetería y como todas las chicas suspiraban por él, incluyéndome.

Pero lo peor de todo, fue admitir lo que pasó esta noche.

Le confesé a mi amiga, todo lo que sentí mientras Edward me abrazaba con sus protectores y fuertes brazos, como me robaba el aliento con una sola mirada y en unas pocas horas, nuevamente se había robado mi corazón. Porque si bien, Edward seguía siendo guapo, mucho más guapo si es que aquello era posible, esta vez ya no era el niño engreído del conservatorio de música, era un hombre, uno enigmático, caballero, divertido, tierno y soñador; y precisamente todo eso, era lo que más me aterrorizaba. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo si la persona que Edward demostraba ser, no era más que una fachada?

«Sufrirás y mucho», me advirtió mi conciencia.

Angie continuó escuchándome con atención cosa que agradecí, me preparaba para contarle lo que conversamos en el club, cuando llegó un mensaje a mi celular. Extrañada por la hora me levanté a buscarlo a mi cartera y juro que mi corazón casi se detuvo, al ver de quién era y leer lo que decía:

_Cuento las horas, para ver tu hermoso rostro_

_Edward_

Fue tal la emoción, que tuvimos que ahogar nuestros gritos en las almohadas. ¿Cómo era posible que un tipo como Edward, estuviese interesando en mí? Estaba perdida, porque no había una explicación coherente.

«Dale una oportunidad, te recordaba», discutió mi conciencia.

―Yo no sé, Bella… —Angie me trajo de vuelta de mis atribulados pensamientos—, pero yo que tú, me la juego por entero por Edward. ¿Qué tienes que perder? La vida no son solo los estudios como pretende Charlie y ¿sabes qué? Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto. Además el tiempo ha pasado y ahora has señalado solo cosas buenas del Adonis, las personas cambian y tal como dijiste antes era un niño, ahora es un hombre. ¡Si te vieras la cara que tienes! ¡Te aseguro que Edward está loco por ti! ―exclamó ilusionada―. ¡Piénsalo! Decirte que ahora es tu novio, obviamente no es así, pero se la jugó bien, ¿o no? Logró su objetivo, moverte el piso y de qué manera y ¡el mensaje, Bella!, ¡el mensaje! ¿Has visto cosa más romántica? —Exhaló un gran suspiro—. Amiga, te mereces ser feliz y no pierdes nada con intentarlo, si luego descubres que aún es un imbécil, lo mandas al demonio y listo. ¿Qué más malo podría pasar?

―Sé que tienes razón Angie y la verdad es que muero por verlo, que me busque y me llame, pero las cosas, no son tan fáciles cómo imaginas…

―¿Por qué?

―Por Charlie ―resoplé pensando en mi padre―. Verás, Edward es doctor, terminó el segundo año de residencia en pediatría y acaba de renunciar a todo, para ir a enlistarse a la marina y convertirse en un piloto de un avión de combate. ¿Has pensado lo que dirá Charlie, si las cosas resultan entre nosotros? Que su «perfecta» hija tiene un novio sin la profesión correcta, solo un simple oficial de la marina, no me hará la vida ciertamente fácil, si es que lo llega a aceptar y todo eso, sin contar con nuestra diferencia de edad. Por otra parte, ¿qué pasará si Edward cumple su sueño? En el peor de los casos, hasta tendríamos que vivir en ciudades distintas. No sé Angie, todo esto es muy difícil.

―¡Guau Bella! ―bromeó quitándole el hierro al asunto―. ¡Entonces tendrás de novio a un auténtico Tom Cruise! ¡Qué emocionante! ¿Hará cosas como las que muestran en Top Gun? ¡Te hará cosas como las que muestran en Top Gun!

―Qué graciosa, Angela… Sabes que no me gusta Tom Cruise, es feo y viejo, y ¿sabes qué más? Tengo mucho sueño, mañana puedes seguir con tu tortura, ¿sí?

―Está bien, te dejaré en paz, solo porque ya es tarde —aceptó—, pero no creas que he terminado contigo…

—Buenas noches, Angie —dije bostezando.

—Buenas noches, Bella —besó mi mejilla, se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Bien al fin estoy aquí, con un nuevo capítulo que fue uf! porque corté, saqué, reescribí como 3 capítulos en uno después de encontrar el original horrible!**

**Jamás pensé que reeditar esto sería tan difícil... En fin ya está!**

**Espero les gusten los cambios que estoy haciendo y me vayan acompañando en el transcurso de la historia!**

**Les dejo besos y bienvenidas a las que recién se integran.**

**Sol**


End file.
